1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch unit or clutch system including at least two sub-units, one sub-unit being pre-assembled on the engine side, namely on the output shaft of an engine, and the other sub-unit being pre-assembled on the transmission side. Preferably, the sub-unit that is pre-assembled on the engine side includes a torsional vibration damping device, and the sub-unit that is pre-assembled on the transmission side has at least one friction clutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to the general construction and manner of function of the clutch unit described in the present application, as well as the pre-assembly and fitting of the sub-units that form the latter, which may be pre-assembled on the one hand on the engine side and on the other hand on the transmission side, reference is made to German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2005 027 608 and in particular to German Patent Application No. DE 10 2004 042 640.6. The last-named application discloses a plug-in connection between a damping system that is pre-assembled on the engine side and a clutch device that is pre-assembled on the transmission side, the clutch being designed as a dual-disk clutch or double clutch.
An object of the present invention is to ensure a correct drive connection between the two sub-units during assembly of the engine and transmission. In particular, noises that develop within the drive connection existing between the sub-units, such as for example rattling noises, are to be prevented. Furthermore, the drive connection is to be realizable in an especially simple and inexpensive way.